This invention relates generally to display racks, and more particularly to adjustable display racks used to display products for sale in retail locations.
Retail display racks are used to display a wide variety of different products that are offered for sale. In the past, these retail display racks have suffered from a number of disadvantages. For example, past retail displays have often been manufactured having a fixed size and fixed arrangement for displaying the products. These past displays have also been limited in the location, arrangement, and ease of re-arrangement of the advertising and signs that accompany the display and which help to sell the products stored thereon. The individual shelves on past display racks have also often been difficult to adjust without removing the surrounding shelves. This is due to the fact that prior shelves must have their front ends lifted vertically a certain distance before they can be removed and secured at a different height. This certain distance is often more than the vertical distance that separates the shelves. The person attempting to adjust the shelf therefore must remove all of the shelves above the shelf that is to be adjusted before the adjustment can be made.
Furthermore, some display racks are also sold or provided to retailers by the manufacturer of the product that is to be placed on the display. When this is done, the manufacturer of the product has an interest in ensuring that the display is used to display their product, and not the products of another manufacturer. Past displays have offered no assistance in ensuring that retailers did not use the displays to promote other manufacturer's products. As a result, manufacturers of products who provide displays for their products to retailers often find that their displays are altered and used to sell other products. The need can therefore be seen for a display rack that helps alleviate these and other disadvantages of past display racks.